Back to December
by Sasuke10
Summary: My first songfic based on the song Back to December by Taylor Swift. I own nothing! :


**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated my fics in a while, I've been busy with exams and crap, but I should be able to update more after this week! Yes! Here's my first in a long line of songfics! Review and please tell me what you think of it! :D**

_I'm so glad, you made time to see me  
__How's life, tell me how's your family  
__I haven't seen them in a while_

I took a deep breath of the warm air inside of my cherry red mustang. I was seventeen now, and after I had first met him red had become my favorite color. I used to love pink, and I still do now as it compliments my eyes, but I secretly love red more than pink now. My shoulder length auburn hair fluttered around my shoulders and neck from the heater running in the car. I savored the last few moments of warmth in my car, letting the heat soak in to my clothes and then skin from the leather seats. When I was ready, I grabbed my car keys, turned the mustang off, and then quickly stepped out of the car.

Coldness surrounded me almost instantly.

I wore a thick, pink snowboarding jacket and a light red/pinkish beanie. I wore a pair of pink mittens and jeans, followed by black boots. I scooted my way through the inch deep snow on the sidewalk until I reached the coffee shop's doors. I grabbed the metal handle, before yanking the door open and shuffling in to the warm shop. I ordered a medium hot chocolate, and as I waited at the counter for it to be done, I wondered what I would say to him when he got here. I took my hot chocolate when it was done, before settling down at a table and waited.

Not even five minutes passed before he walked in to the store, and he sadly looked better than I remembered him being.

He had his chin length auburn hair under that normal dark red baseball cap, followed by his bangs hanging down and reaching the tips of his eyebrows. He wore a dark red hoodie followed by jeans and then white and black tennis shoes. He glanced around the shop before spotting me, and he strode across the shop without buying anything to sit across from me. His dark red eyes looked both sad, hurt, and hesitant. All for reasons I understood.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." He replied slightly stiffly back.

"So... how're your brothers?" I asked, meaning Butch and Boomer, yet I knew that Boomer was happy with my sister Bubbles, and Butch and Buttercup were having their normal spouts of fights and then romance together.

"Fine." He replied stiffly yet again, and i surpressed the urge to sigh. Even though I knew Boomer and Butch were fine, I hadn't seen them in forever... even if they were dating my sisters.

_You've been good, busier than ever  
We small talk, work and the weather  
Your guard is up, and I know why_

"So... I hear the economy's been good to you." I muttered. I hadn't heard a single word about it, but we still had Facebook profiles, so I still got to see what he was up too... especially since I staked his page.

"Yeah... guess so."

"So how's your job at the music store going?"

"Fine."

"The weather's too cold out, I wish it would warm up." I said, smirking jokingly.

"Whatever." He said, and I looked in his eyes and saw that he was forcing himself not to be all warm and loving towards me. I understood why, but I wish I could change his mind on it.

I wish I could go back in time.

_'Cause the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die_

It was a rather cold day in December about a year ago. I was sixteen, and I had been dating Brick for about a year then. Brick had called me to meet him in the park, and while I was searchingthepark for him, I finally found him. But he was with another girl. That fuking bitch named Berserk. She was my doppleganger in every sense of the word except for clothing and personality. She was evil, and she had appeared at about the same time with her sisters as Brick and his brothers had.

She and her sisters had been trying to steal the boys from us for as long as I can remember, and what I saw infuriated me more than I would ever even think it would have.

I saw Berserk and Brick kissing. And that pissed me off.

I had gasped loudly, loud enough to cause Brick and Berserk to separate and look at me. Brick had looked horrified, and Berserk had looked happy about it. I had flown away without even a backwards glance at Brick... without even hearing his sisde of the story.

I had gone to my house, and refused to see any sign of Brick. The first day after whathad happened, he had left a bouqet of roses on my doorstep and a note, but I didn't even both to take them or read the note. I stayed in the house for the entire two weeks we were off for Christmas, and only when I was forced to walk out the front door for school did I decide to take the now dead roses, ditch them, and read the card. It read:

_Dear Blossom,_

_I'm sorry about yesterday. I wish you wouldn't have seen that and that it wouldn't have happened. I promise it wasn't what it looked like. I didn't want to kiss Berserk... she just saw me, said something, grabbed me, and then started kissing me! I swear on my life that I didn't want to kiss her! Please, please forgive me._

_Love, Brick_

It had been scribbled down by his chicken scratch of handwriting, and I didn't believe him. I didn't talk to him at school or anything... until Berserk approached me at school and told me the whole story, but the next day Brick had left school and transferred... I guess so he wouldn't be tortured by seeing me and knowing he could no longer have me... and I've been to stubborn lately to talk to him on Facebook. I've felt like the biggest bitch on the face of the planet...

_So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I'd go back to December all the time  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right  
I go back to December all the time_

I sighed in my chair across from Brick. This would be the first time I would have talked to him since the incident other than the chat on Facebook, and even then it was a rather guarded conversation.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry for everything. For not believing you about Berserk, for just tossing you out like a used napkin. For breaking your heart and ignoring you. I know it was wrong and I wish I could change it. I know I can't have you back, but it hurts me to see you in pain and atleast not admit that I was wrong."

"I should have stopped her before she even kissed me."

"But that's not the point, Brick! The point is I should have listened to you before I even made my own judgement! Every night before I fall asleep I lay in my bed and wonder if things would be different if I had listened to you first. If I had listened to both sides of the story before just assuming the worste. Brick, I'm so, _so _sorry." I gasped, and I realized that tears were slowly streaking down my face.

And I knew I would. I knew that if I had the chance to change it now I would have listened to him that night. I would have taken those roses, read the letter, and forgiven him. I would've helped him beat the shit out of that Berserk bitch, or just do it myself.

I would still be his girlfriend, and have a reason and excuse to love him, but I didn't now.

And I still loved him.

_These nights I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up playing back myself leaving  
When your birthday passed and I didn't call  
And I think about summer all the beautiful times  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side and,  
I realized I loved you in the fall  
And the cold came, the dark days where fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye_

I was crying silently. I wasn't spluttering or gasping for air or even coughing. Silent, sad tears. I took a shaky, long breath before I knew I could steadily talk again.

"I'm sorry for not calling you this past August. I remember the first summer you came back and we just had a grand old time. Joking and laughing like the best of friends. And I remember Halloween night when you and Butch scared little kids, took their candy, and gave it to me and Buttercup. I remember the Thanksgiving we spent with you guys.

"And I mostly remember that night late in November when you told me you loved me.

"And when winter came, I was worried about the professor. He was in the hospital after that explosion in his lab, and I guessed after what I saw it just shocked me in to believing everything would go wrong. I'm sorry, Brick."

"You shouldn't be. Just get over with it and move on."

"I am, though, Brick. I'm sorry for leaving you suddenly after you loved me with all of your might."

_So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I'd go back to December all the time  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right  
I go back to December all the time_

I felt so horrible. So bad for hurting him so much for no reason. He didn't deserve it. He deserved someone better. Someone who would treat him _right_.

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night,  
The first night you ever same me cry  
Maybe this is wishful thinking  
Probably mindless dreaming  
If we loved again I swear I'd love you right_

I remember the tan skin he had in the summer from being in the sun so much. His wonderful smile that on the worste of days would brigthen my life and make me happier. He was perfect for me. He treated me exactly how I wanted and deserved to be treated.

And yet I treated him like trash.

My thoughts took me back to the September before that had happened. Tons of stuff had crashed around me. Buttercup had been sent to juvy for stuff she'd never done. Bubbles had been attacked and hospitalized, Butch had been put in juvy after beating the guy who had blamed her up and then trying to break her out of juvy and assaulting a cop, and Boomer had been torn to shreds from seeing Bubbles in a coma.

I had poured all of my feelings out to Brick, crying for the first time in his arms and wishing I could just die. But all he had done was hug me, rub my back to try and calm me down, and finally did after kissing me.

"Maybe I'm being stupid for saying all of this stuff Brick. You probably think I'm an idiot, but I swear on my life and with all of my strength that if you took me back I'd be a better girlfriend.

_But this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying I'msorry for that night  
And I'd go back to December  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right  
I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time_

I sat across the table from him, my fingernails slicing through my jeans and in to my knees in anticipation as he looked at the table in between us in obvious thought. His dark red eyes were thoughtful, and my heart pounded in my chest in anticipation. I watched and my heart pounded harder, if that was even possible at this point, in my chest as he looked at me.

_All the time_

He smiled for the first time I believe since I'd hurt him so badly. He reached under the table, grabbed my hands, and leaned over the table. I was surprised when his lips met mine, but that didn't stop me from kissing him back. After a few moments, he sat back in his seat.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to say this to you."

"Say wha-"

"I still love you Blossom."

"I love you too."

END

**Review please! :D**


End file.
